Clown Scene Investigation
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Lola and Lana are invited to a birthday party.


At afternoon Lana and Lola were invited bytheir classmate Collin Storkon his seventh birthday party at his house.

\- Thank you for coming. - Collin said to Lana and Lola smiling

\- Thank you for inviting us. - Lola said - You can be sure we will invite you for our birthday party.

\- This party is nice but where is the cake? - Lana asked

Suddenly Luan came disguised as a clown, she brought a birthday cake of her own design. Becase of her shoes, each her step made a squeak. She entered the party.

\- Happy birthday, Collin! - Luan shouted after opening the door - The delivery was a piece of cake. Haha

\- Speaking of the devil. - Collin anserwed

\- What devil? Luan is a true angel. - Lana commented surprised

\- I didn't expect you to come, Luan. - Lola commented

\- More "CLuan". - Luan commented laughing - Alright, the true party is just about to start.

After the party was over Collin's room was a mess.

\- After party my duty is to ask my client for satisfaction level. - Luan said - So tell me, Collin, how would you note your satisfaction in scale from 1 to 10?

Much to Luan's surpise Collin cried. Lana and Lola were confused because they enjoyed what Luan did.

\- You just ruined my son's birthday party! - Collin's dad yelled - We'll meet in court. Such trauma you caused cannot be left unpunished.

\- What?! - Luan was shocked - That must be a very bad joke.

\- You are an expert, so you shall know better.

After leaving Collin's house Luan was devastated, her tears of sorrow ruined her make-up. She cried until her face was clear of paint.

\- Don't listen to him. - Lana said - He has no taste, I really enjoyed it.

\- I'm sure he's only saying so. - Lola said - I've never heard of a trail for a birthday party.

\- So I can't count for any pay. - Luan said, removing her shoes - Sisters, let's go home.

Luan, Lola and Lana returned home. Luan was barefoot so she would cause no squeak.

\- Hey, why are you such sad clown? - Luna asked Luan, greeting her

\- Collin cried because I ruined his party. - Luan expalined - I don't even know how.

\- He must have been blind. - Lincoln commented

\- Lincoln! - Lola yelled - You're talking about our friend.

\- Sorry for too strong words but that's how it looks. - Lincoln apologized - I remember birthday parties with you as a clown. Your jokes weren't too funny but your clown tricks were hilarious and awesome.

\- I'm glad at least my family enjoys my clown performanes. - Luan commented crying and smiling

\- Luan, I'll be honest. - said Lincoln - Your jokes aren't the best and you aren't an ace comedian but all including us love you because you're very nice, helpful and friendly. Your company recompensates everything.

\- Lincoln, thank you. - said Luna crying out of joy and hugging Lincoln - You made me happy again. I make everyone smile but you're the one who always make smile. I love you for this.

\- Miss Luan Loud. - a postman came and asked - A letter for you. I need your sign.

\- Unbelievable! - Luan was shocked after opening the letter - Collin's dad demands a trail in the court for trauma caused on his son's birthday party. He will argue for $ 6000.

\- What?! - Lincoln, Luna, Lana and Lola were shocked

\- This is crazy! - Luna commented - What happened to Collin that he's such jerk?

\- Luna! - Lola screamed - That's his dad. I'm surprised because Collin enjoyed it and cried only when Luan asked for his satsifaction.

\- I don't have such cash. - Luan said sadly - But that's not the worst. After this incident nobody will hire me for kids birthday parties.

\- Dude, we'll find a way to clear your name. - Luna comformed Luan

\- I could always count on you, now I'll prove you can count on me. - Lincoln comformed Luan

\- Right now I should count time because my trail will start in two days. - Luan said

\- So we have 48 hours. - Lana said

\- 40 and I am not in mood for my own jokes. - said Luan seriously

Luan, Lincoln, Luna, Lana and Lola assembled in Lincoln's room to discuss what to do.

\- Did anybody record what happened on the party? - Lincoln asked

\- I did on my camera. - Luan answered - I record my parties to check where should I improve.

\- Good, then replay this. - Lincoln said - Put USB connector to my PC.

\- Not very good quality, but that's better than nothing. - Luna commented

\- The party looked great. - Luan commented - I don't know what made Collin cry,

\- Let's check it again. - Lincoln commented and replayed the video record again.

\- Here Collin quits the party. - Lola detected, making Lincoln pause the video - I thought he went to toilet.

\- What's about it? - Lana asked

\- It took him quite long. - Lola replied - he didn't drink or eat much

\- He left just after his dad arrived. - Luan added

\- Maybe that's not what we seek. - Luna commented

\- Hey, who's this guy. - Lana commented - I don't remember him.

\- Wait, he does something with Collin's cake. - Luan detected - Nobody changes my cakes.

\- Maybe he added something what made Collin sick. - Lincoln commented - Not, good, the quality makes his face unrecognisable.

\- Lincoln, convert this video for a higher quality. - Luna said

\- Alright. - Lincoln replied - I will make a save copy first. Wow, the video is quite big, it will take some time.

\- Let's discuss it, while the copying lasts. - Luan commented - Collin left after eating piece of cake the mysterious guy "changed". Collin returned red.

\- What was this cake made of? - Lincoln asked

\- Hey, don't look at me! - Luan yelled - I made with according to mom's recepie, we use only natural products. This guy must have added something that made him leave.

\- Why would he do this? - Lincoln asked

\- Maybe that's his revange for not inviting him. - Luna suggested

\- The video is coppied. - Lincoln said - Converting it will take even more time. Let's go to Collin's home and let's hope not all was cleaned already.

Th 5 Loud sibling went to Collin's house.

\- Not good! - Lana complained - The house is cleaned.

\- Wait. - Luan said - All plates were made from paper and had written names. Collin's plate must be in trash.

\- No way! - Lincoln complained - I have more enough of trash in our house!

\- I won't ruin my dress! - Lola complained

\- Don't look at me! - Luna complained

\- You're all softies! - Lana complained - I'll take care of this, I am not afraid of dirt.

Lana dived in trash and brought all dirty paper plates along with rest of Luan's cake.

\- Yuck! - Luna yelled - It's fishy smell.

\- Fishy? - Lola asked - Collin has alergy for salmon.

\- Hey, Collin's neighbour has security camera. - Luna detected - I hope our mysterious deliquent is recorded.

\- I found also a vaccine with some oil. - Lana said

\- Shame I didn't think about giving you gloves. - Lincoln lamented - Now there are also your finger prints.

\- Hey, do you think finger prints aren't mentioned in cartoons I watch with Lola? - Lana asked - I have prepared myself and didn't touch the vaccine yet.

\- That's gonna be bad. - said Lincoln removing his shirt - But for sake of my sister that's a small sacriface.

Lincoln gave Lana his shirt so she could secure the vaccine. Luna and Luan came to Collin's neighbour for video recording, when Lincoln with Lana and Lola came to Lisa so she could check the vaccine and the paper plates. Lisa confirmed to Collin's piece of cake salmon oil was added, same one from the vaccine. On it were finger prints of the msyterious deliquent. Luna and Luan borrowed a recording from the security camera. The one they were looking for was Lola and Lana's coulage Roy. They needed his finger prints to compare them with the ones of the vaccine. Lincoln detected Luan's recording is already converted, so he replayed it to analyse it. There was no doubt Roy was responsible for ruining the cake.

\- We have an evidence that Roy is the one to blame. - Lola commented

\- My reputation is saved. - Luan was happy

\- Do you really think ruined cake is really a reason to cry? - Luna asked

\- I cried for smaller thing at his age. - Luan answered

\- We need his finger prints, but I am afraid this is not enough. - Lincoln commented

During watching the video Lincoln detected something interesting in mirror. He zoomed the picture. In the mirror was Collin's father, he was angry like he was screaming on someone. After this Collin came to Luan and cried.

\- Guys, look. - Lincoln said - If Collin's dad screamed on him in the mirror, then no wonder he cried.

\- Then he tried to frame me? - Luan asked - Why would he? Just to not pay? It's wrong to not treat profession of clown seriously. - Luan laughed

\- The video doesn't show Collin's dad screamed on him. - Luna commented

\- Let's see the video from the neighbour again. - Lincoln switched videos on his PC - Maybe there they both are recorded.

\- No, they aren't. - Lola commented - But we can see Collin's dad joined the party right before Collin cried. We can see his car stops and him leaving it.

\- Why would Collin's dad scream on him? - Lincoln asked - From those videos we can't learn anything more.

\- Let me help you. - Lisa joined the conversation - You forgot about Google Globe. It constantly records what happens on Earth.

Lisa came to Lincoln's computer. She used Google Globe to track Collin's dad's car. It seemed the man came to a casino, spend there few hours and returned home. Clocks on all 3 videos matched.

\- So now we know all. - Lincoln commented - Collin's dad lost in casino, so he tried to take money from Luan to pay his debt.

\- That all makes sense, Sherlock. - Luan commented - Thank you.

\- Too early for thanks. - Lisa commented - That all will be considered as speculations. We have no evidence this man lost in casino nor that he forced his son to cry.

\- That was so close. - Luan commented - I still appreciate your efforts, guys.

\- You should give yourself also a credit. - Luna said to Luan

\- Sadly we're out of time. - Luan said - My trail begins tommorow. I'll try to use what we found.

\- It will be risky, but... - Lisa replied - We can split on two teams to get more evidences.

Next day Luan's trail started with the judge saying "Luan L. Loud is accused for causing a trauma to CollinStork." Luan thought to herself "Guys,please hurry. My state advocate won't keep the trail forever."

Lincoln and Luna came to the casino, when Lana and Lola to Roy. They were very desperate to help Luan but acted according to Lisa's plan.

\- The casino is allowed for 18. - Lincoln commented sadly - We won't get the list of the registred debts if we don't go inside.

\- Don't worry. - Luna said - I can pretend older and I have fake ID from Lisa. I'll distract him and you'll take photograph of the list.

After a moment Luna was kicked out from the casino.

\- Bad news, bro. - Luna said with sadness - They didn't fell on it.

\- I'll distract them now and you'll take pictures. - Lincoln said

Lincoln made noices in front of the casino and pretended he tries to make a graffitti. Body guard and receptionist chased him. Luna used it to go to the receptionist's desk. She made quick pictures of the debt list. According to the list Collin's dad lost $ 6000 to his opponent. Luna left seeking for her brother.

\- Psst, Luna! - Lincoln whispered - Luna, come here behind the trash.

\- Dude, I've got what we need. - Luna said - How did you escape them?

\- It was hard. - Lincoln replied - Let's hope Lola and Lana also have something helpful.

Meanwhile Lana and Lola got into Roy's house.

\- Hey, girls. - Roy greeted Loud Twins - What's the reason of coming here without annoucing?

\- We don't have time! - Lola said - You ruined Collin's party and now Luan has trouble. We need your fingerprints, your testimonies will be also useful.

\- I don't know what you're talking about! - Roy explained - I wasn't even invited on the party.

\- Don't try to mess us! We have you recorded on security camera. - Lana said, grabbing Roy's shirt - You as responsible for making Collin cry will answer for it and for framing Luan.

\- Was not being invited so hurting to you that you sabotaged Collin's party? - Lola asked - That's childish even for you.

\- Wait, I ruined the cake out of spite but I didn't make Collin cry. - Roy explained - I recorded something on my moblie phone, just let me show you.

Back on Luan's trail.

\- This girl ruined my son's birthday and caused a trauma to him. - Collin's dad criticized Luan - She should have been prohibited any profession.

\- Mr.Stork, I understand you because I am also a father. - Jugde calmed Collin's dad down - But please behave yourself.

\- Your honor. - Luan's attonery said - We have 2 recordings of the birthday party, there is shown that CollinStorkenjoyed it. He cried after eatingthe cake, which was posioned by the univited guest.

\- I know, - Judge replied - But still all shows Luan Loud is guilty.

\- Excues me your honor. - Luna said entering the court

\- Who are you, young lady?

\- I'm Luna Loud, Luan's sister and I have some informations important for the trail.

\- If you have, then, you can say.

\- Collin's father is the one who made him cry. - Luna explained

\- Your honor! This girl is lying just to protect her sister! - Collin's dad protested

\- MrStork. - Jugde replied - I did not allow you to speak. Now she's speaking. Please, don't interrupt.

\- I'll explain now - Luna continued - I have pictures showing that during Collin's party his dad was in a casino showed on the pictures. I have also a copy of debt list showing that he lost $6000 then. He tries to get money from Luan to pay his debt.

\- Objection - accuser said - That's speculation.

\- Overruled - Judge replied - Thank you for evidences, Ms Loud.

\- That's not all. - Luna responded - I have a mobile phone recording that prooves what I say is real.

Luna gave the Jugde Roy's mobile phone. There was a recording of a dialogue between Collin and his dad.

\- Listen boy. - Collin's dad said - We can't give the clown money for her performance now.

\- Why? She did a good job. - Collin explained

\- The times are hard. You must show you're dissatisfied.

\- No, I enjoy the party, even if the cake has salmon oil.

\- Do as I say!

\- No!

\- You disobeyed me the last time! - Collin's dad hit Collin - Now, go there and cry, you brat!

The recroding from the mobile phone was finished and Collin's mom got angry on her husband.

\- Phil! - Collin's mom yelled - You gambled again and what's worse, how could you beat my son?

\- Laura. I will explain... - Collin's dad replied

\- No need! - Collin's mom said - You lied to me and you used my son in the worst possible way! You abused him to force him to lie and get money to pay your debt! I want a divorce!

\- Wait! Don't...- Collin's dad protested

\- Your honor. - the accuser said - I'd like to ask for arrest of Mr PhilStorkunder charges of false testimony and child abuse.

\- As you wish. - Judge replied - Security, arrest Mr PhilStork now and bring him to the cell.

Security did as the Judge commanded.

\- I find Ms Luan Loud not guilty! - Judge said, hitting by his hammer

Luan was set free and celebrated it with her sibling.

\- Thank you, guys! - Luan was happy - You saved me. You're the best.

\- You're our sister. - Lola said - What did you expect?

\- I've known from the start we'll make it. - Luna commented

\- I only doubted that we can make it in time. - Lincoln added

\- I'm glad we could help you. - Lana said

\- Ms Luan, I'm sorry. - Collin joined the conversation - I didn't want to lie about you but you saw the video.

\- Collin, don't be sad. - Luan grabbed Collin's arms - It was a special case, so I can forgive you.

\- I must say I have mixed feelings about that. - Collin's mom joined the conversation - I saw my husband's true colours but Collin will suffer because of what happens next.

\- I'm sorry it came to this. - Luan replied

\- Don't be as you just were in the wrong place and the wrong time. - Collin's mom siad

\- Be happy your siblings are so lovely to help you no matter how hopeless your situation is. - Collin said - I wish I had such siblings.

\- You still deserve your payment. - Collin's mom said - And an extra for all the troubles my future ex-husband caused.

Collin's mom gave Luna money to her hand and took her son to leave the Loud Siblings.

\- Guys, let's celebrate it in vegatarian restaurant. - Luan said - I'm paying.

\- Vegetarian? - Lana complained - Are you joking?

\- Of course I'm joking. - Luan answered laughing- Shame you couldn't see you face expressions. I'll order a pizza for us 5.

\- Yeah! - Luna, Lincoln, Lana and Lola said in unishon

\- 6! - Lisa commented - Don't forget I helped in finding the way to the casino!

\- That was another joke! - Luan said laughing

THE END


End file.
